A Heart to Remember
by Klee13
Summary: Anda terlalu berharga bagi saya. Karena itu saya akan menunggu Anda dalam kesunyian dan rasa sakit. Saya sakit saat Anda melihat saya dengan pandangan seolah Anda mengetahui saya, padahal saya tahu Anda tidak. Tapi saya senang saat saya kembali dan Anda menoleh pada saya seraya merengkuh saya. Saya tahu Anda juga mencintai saya. sidefict!Jongin YAOI!HunKai AU! uke!Jongin


**.**

**.**

**.**

**A story**

**by**

**AllHearts**

'**A Heart to Remember'**

**JONGIN'S SIDE**

**.**

**.**

**BEGIN**

Saya lelah untuk terus berada di sini. Hanya terduduk manis di samping jendela dengan bertemankan suara anak-anak sebagai musik latar. Mereka tertawa-tawa dengan lebar, seolah menertawakan tindakan bodoh saya selama dua bulan ke belakang.

Saya tahu saya tak hanya sendiri di sini. Anda turut menemani saya setiap saat saya melangkahkan kaki saya ke ruangan ini. Namun saya sungguh benci dengan apa yang Anda lakukan. Karena Anda hanya diam tanpa berniat untuk sekedar mengajak saya berbicara. Bahkan saat saya berceloteh dan tertawa-tawa seperti orang gila, Anda hanya akan diam seakan saya benar-benar gila.

Entah mengapa ruangan ini kini menjadi ruangan yang paling sering saya kunjungi. Padahal Anda juga sudah tahu bahwa saya benci ruangan-ruangan seperti ini. Sebuah ruangan dengan nuansa putih dengan ranjang yang hanya mampu memuat satu sosok manusia di atasnya. Saya sudah mengganti perabotan yang ada sesuai dengan apa yang ada di kamar Anda. Karena saya tahu baik saya maupun Anda tak pernah menyukai ruangan seperti ini, namun sepertinya kita memang harus ada di sini untuk beberapa lama.

Bahkan saya membantu Anda menggantikan pakaian Anda setelah memandikan Anda dengan cara mengelap tubuh kurus Anda dengan handuk basah dengan lembut setiap dua kali sehari. Maafkan saya jika Anda akan marah tentang ini. Tapi sungguh, saya melakukannya karena itu adalah Anda, bukan orang lain. Jangan marahi saya setelah ini, saya melakukannya hanya karena itu adalah Anda.

Saya tahu Anda tak akan mau saya melakukan semua ini demi Anda. Saya terlalu mengenal Anda. Anda selalu mementingkan kepentingan saya ketimbang keselamatan Anda sendiri. Anda selalu marah setiap saya mencoba mengalah dan meredam keegoisan yang ada. Saya tahu Anda ingin membahagiakan saya. Tapi bukan begini caranya.

Sungguh, Anda sudah terlalu membahagiakan saya bahkan hanya dengan menatap mata saya. Tapi kini bahkan mata Anda tak kunjung terbuka hingga dua bulan lamanya. Bagaimana bisa saya bahagia jika Anda bahkan tak dapat melihat saya? Bagaimana bisa saya bahagia jika Anda bahkan tak bisa mendengar suara saya? Bagaimana bisa Anda melakukan semua hal kejam ini pada saya?

Mengorbankan nyawa hanya demi sepasang sepatu kets yang sebelumnya menarik perhatian saya saat kita berjalan-jalan di pertokoan Garosugil. Merelakan tubuh Anda ditabrak oleh mobil van milik seorang fans yang tengah mengejar idolanya yang baru saja melakukan proses _shooting_ di Garosugil. Merelakan pipa-pipa kapiler di dalam tubuh Anda kehilangan darahnya demi melindungi sepasang sepatu. Apakah Anda bahagia dengan itu? Tapi saya tidak. Dan demi Anda, saya rela memakai sepatu yang paling saya benci dengan alasan telah membuat saya kehilangan Anda.

Dan kebodohan paling fatal yang Anda lakukan adalah melakukan itu tepat sehari sebelum hari ulang tahun saya. Tahukah Anda? Itu adalah ulang tahun paling buruk sepanjang hidup saya. Itu adalah ulang tahun yang membuat saya kehilangan diri Anda. Dan saya sungguh-sungguh membenci hari itu. Saya bahkan tidak bisa menutup tangisan saya malam itu. Dan beberapa hari berikutnya, saya mendapati diri saya tengah terbaring di atas sofa di kamar khusus Anda dengan selimut tebal menyelimuti. Saya harap itu Anda yang telah terbangun, namun saya tahu itu hanyalah angan kosong. Kakak sayalah yang melakukan segalanya.

Saya menutup kelopak mata saya yang sungguh terasa berat di setiap saat. Hanya sekedar mencoba mencuri beberapa saat untuk tertidur. Atau setidaknya membayangkan tentang samudera kenangan dan angan yang telah kita jalani bersama juga sudah cukup.

Kapankah Anda akan terbangun dari tidur Anda?

Tak sadarkan Anda saya sudah terlalu merindu?

…

Sore itu saya baru saja kembali dari rumah ke ruangan tempat Anda berbaring. Awalnya saya merasa sedikit heran mendengar suara-suara manusia dari dalam. Dan dengan alasan itulah saya – dengan bodohnya – membeku di depan pintu sembari memikirkan jutaan alasan mengapa seseorang dengan niat jahat datang ke ruangan Anda yang terlihat menyebalkan.

Saya tidak bisa memikirkan satu pun hal positif saat itu. Pikiran saya dipenuhi oleh kekalutan akan Anda. Anda adalah pusat kehidupan saya. Dan dengan menonton detak jantung Anda yang masih berdetak menyatakan bahwa Anda hanya sedang tertidur dalam hibernasi panjang sudah cukup membuat saya sedih bahwa Anda sedang tidak bisa tersenyum bersama saya.

Saat saya kemudian tersadar, saya langsung memasuki ruangan Anda tanpa berpikir atau menghela nafas untuk menahan segala luapan emosi seperti biasanya. Kemudian saya semakin tersadar tentang jalan pikiran saya yang sepenuhnya tertutup. Tentu saja suara manusia-manusia di dalam adalah suara milik sang dokter yang membantu saya menjaga detakan jantung Anda agar tetap berjalan.

Saya ingat saat beberapa kali detakan jantung Anda melemah. Saya hanya dapat berteriak histeris dengan tubuh gemetaran di sisi ranjang Anda. Dan dokter itulah yang membantu detakan itu agar kembali stabil seperti yang seharusnya. Beberapa kali saya meneriaki dokter itu tentang peralatan medis yang ingin rasanya saya campakkan dipasangi ke tubuh Anda. Sungguh saya tidak tega untuk memasang alat-alat menyeramkan itu pada Anda. Tapi siapa saya? Dokter itu lebih mengetahuinya dibandingkan saya.

Kali itu saya tidak berteriak, histeris atau melakukan hal bodoh yang membuat perawat yang membantu dokter terpaksa menghentikan pekerjaannya untuk menenangkan saya. Saya tak ingin mengganggu. Ini tentang hidup dan mati Anda. Dan itu artinya ini juga tentang hidup dan mati saya.

Pemeriksaan terhenti begitu saja. Dan saya sadar, ada beberapa hal yang tidak dilakukannya seperti biasa. Seperti berbicara tentang jangan memaksakan diri dan sebagainya. Saya tidak mengerti maksud dokter itu melakukan hal aneh seperti itu, dan saya tidak mau merepotkan diri dengan bertanya.

Dan kalimat selanjutnya yang diucapkan oleh dokter adalah kalimat yang tidak seperti biasa. Itu adalah kalimat sederhana. Namun dapat membuat hati saya merasa begitu senang hingga rasanya bunuh diripun terasa menyenangkan.

"Dia akan bangun sebentar lagi. Dia hanya butuh sedikit lagi waktu"

Waktu itu saya hanya dapat mengangguk patuh tanpa dapat menyembunyikan rasa senang dari pancaran mata saya. Dokter itu tersenyum lebar kemudian menyampaikan hal-hal tentang dia haru memeriksa pasien lainnya dan saya harus segera memanggilnya saat Anda terbangun.

Dokter itu telah beranjak pergi. Dan saya sudah melompat ke sisi ranjang Anda. Menggenggam jemari Anda yang kurus dan mengucapkan kalimat yang mungkin dapat membanu Anda untuk mendapatkan kekuatan untuk membuka mata. Ya, membuka matapun cukup. Cukup dengan membuka mata dan melihat saya. Itu sudah sangat cukup.

Permintaan saya sepertinya terkabul. Karena tepat saat saya menggengga tangan Anda dengan sebuah harapan, mata Anda merebak terbuka. Dan mata itu melihat ke arah saya. Menatap kedua mata saya yang berbeda warna dengan tatapan teduh seperti yang dahulu. Saya sungguh tak dapat menahan air mata saya saat meneriakkan marga dokter Lee yang menangani Anda.

Saya sangat bahagia.

Terimakasih telah kembali membuka mata untuk saya.

…

Sudah tiga minggu sejak hari itu. Dan Anda masih harus menetap di ruangan menyebalkan ini. Selama tiga minggu itu pula saya menemani Anda berjalan-jalan ke taman rumah sakit atau sekedar menonton televise di ruangan Anda.

Saya tahu apa yang terjadi pada Anda. Tetapi Anda hanya diam dan bersikap seolah Anda mengenal saya. Padahal saya sangat tahu alasan mengapa Anda memanggil saya dengan nama Jongin. Padahal Anda tak pernah melakukan itu sebelumnya.

PTSD. Atau sesuatu yang disebut sebagai Trauma Pasca Kecelakaan yang menyebabkan amnesia ingatan jangka pendek. Anda mengalaminya. Namun saya cukup bersyukur karena setidaknya Anda ada di sini bersama saya. Saya bersyukur karena Anda masih dapat melihat saya di dalam kedua manik hazel milik Anda. Manik yang begitu bertolak belakang dengan milik saya.

Dulu sekali, sebelum kita saling mengenal secara dekat, Anda kerap memanggil saya dengan sebutan Kim Jongin – nama lengkap saya. Dan setahun sebelum kejadian itu – saat kita pertama kali menjadi kekasih – Anda selalu menggoda saya dengan sejuta panggilan dan ungkapan sayang milik Anda. Sekalinya Anda memanggil nama saya, Anda akan mengganti marga ayah saya dengan marga keluarga Anda. Atau yang paling normal, Anda akan memanggil saya Kai, singkatan dari sebuah kata dalam bahasa Jepang – sekai yang berarti dunia – dengan peran Anda sebagai Oh Sehun. Dan kini Anda kembali memanggil saya Kim Jongin.

Dulu, Anda selalu berusaha untuk membuat saya tertawa. Lalu menatap saya dengan tatapan yang dapat membuat saya memerah. Anda mengatakan tawa saya sangat lucu dan Anda suka itu. Saat kita menjadi kekasih, Anda sering sekali mengelus rambut saya atau mencubit pipi saya pelan setelah saya puas tertawa. Dan kini Anda kembali bersikap seperti dulu, menatapi saya dengan sedemikian rupa setiap saya tersenyum atau tertawa.

Singkatnya, Anda melupakan segala hal tentang kita. Tapi itu tak apa. Anda tetaplah kekasih saya. Dan saya tetaplah milik Anda. Kita saling mencintai dan itu tak akan pernah berubah.

Oh Sehun, Anda harus tahu. Saya bertahan hingga saat ini untuk Anda. Tolong cepatlah sembuh dan ingatkan diri Anda tentang saya. Saya mencintai Anda.

…

Perusahaan keluarga saya memaksa saya untuk bekerja ke Hongkong untuk melaksanakan proyek yang nyaris terbengkalai karena telah dibatalkan berulang kali. Awalnya saya menolak, namun Anda yang mengetahuinya dari kakak saya mengatakan saya harus mengambilnya. Ah, Anda hanya tidak tahu alasan saya tetap menemani Anda. Tapi atas dukungan Anda itu saya tetap pergi. Dengan tujuan untuk membuat Anda bangga pada saya. Walau saya tak tahu apakah rasa bangga seperti dulu masih mengalir di dalam aliran darah Anda.

Hari ini saya kembali dengan tubuh lelah. Saya memasuki bilik apartemen saya yang sunyi tanpa Anda di sini. Saya baru saja berencana untuk membersihkan diri lalu kembali ke ruangan Anda di rumah sakit saat melihat bayangan Anda di permukaan kulkas di dapur.

Itu Anda.

Dan saya tahu saya tidak bermimpi.

"Oh Jongin"

Ini memang bukan mimpi.

"Kai"

Anda adalah Oh Sehun.

"Maafkan aku, sayang"

Dan saya kembali mendapatkan rengkuhan hangat yang begitu saya rindukan. Saya bukan orang munafik. Saya tak dapat berbohong. Langsung saja saya membalas pelukan dari seorang Oh Sehun yang terlalu saya rindukan.

"Maafkan aku telah melupakan kenangan tentang kita. Maafkan aku telah melupakan fakta bahwa kau adalah kekasihku. Tapi sungguh aku tak dapat melupakan perasaanku padamu, sayang"

Dan saya sungguh tak dapat menahan tangisan lagi.

Ini yang saya inginkan.

Inilah Anda adalah Oh Sehun yang sangat saya rindukan.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Aku hanya berusaha mengingat semuanya. Aku tahu kau bukan hanya sekedar Jongin yang kusukai. Kau Jongin kekasihku. Kau Kai-ku"

Da saya hanya akan terus semakin hanyut ke dalam pelukan Anda.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu, sayang"

"Karena itu jangan lakukan hal bodoh seperti itu lagi"

"Oke, aku janji" ucap Anda sembari melonggarkan pelukan itu dan menghapus air mata yang mengalir di kedua bola mata saya yang berbeda warna.

"Mata indah dengan warna hijau dan biru. _Heterohromia iridium disease_. Walaupun itu indah dan langka, milikmu adalah satu-satunya yang terindah"

Saya hanya dapat tersenyum mendengar kalimat yang begitu sering Anda ucapkan pada saya. Saya tahu Anda menyukai mata saya. Karena itulah saya juga menyukai mata ini.

"Aku mencintaimu" ucapnya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu" balasku.

Anda kemudian membawa saya ke dalam sebuah ciuman hangat yang panjang. Menelasaki setiap jengkal rasa rindu yang kita rasakan. Saya tak begitu mengingatnya dan saya tak begitu peduli. Tapi pada saat itu saya telah mendapati saya berada di bawah tubuh Anda tanpa sehelai benang pun menutupi. Dada dan leher saya telah dihiasi oleh bercak merah buatan Anda. Dan kini Anda terus memasuki saya dengan lembut dan hati-hati dengan bibir yang terus menyesapi milik saya. Sudah beberapa kali alat vital saya menyemprotkan cairannya begitu juga milik Anda. Namun kita tidak akan berhenti sebelum rasa rindu bisa tersalurkan dengan begitu baik. Saya masih menginginkannya dari Anda. Saya menginginkannya dengan sangat.

Ah, terimakasih untuk segalanya.

Terimakasih untuk membuka mata untuk melihat saya.

Terimakasih untuk mengingat saya.

Terimakasih telah memberi kehangatan yang saya rindukan.

Saya, Kim Jongin, mencintai Anda, Oh Sehun. Dan itu berlaku untuk selamanya.

**END**

**Apa ini? saya juga gak tau hehe. Apalagi adegan terakhir, absurd banget xD**

**Ini side-fict! Kalo mau yang Sehun side silahkan request, entar dibikinin deh. Tapi tergantung yang minta juga siih xp**

**Ehm, hari ini ulang tahun saya loh! (gak niat pamer nih yaa) Jadi, berhubung umur saya udah naik satu tingkat, mungkin saya bisa coba-coba untuk menulis sesuatu yang lebih berani lagi. Saya akan coba, oke?**

**Ah, bener! Saya mau izin hiatus dulu ya! Saya udah tingkat akhir soalnya. Tapi saya bakal usahain updates deh. Lagian saya sedang ada masalah juga, dan keyakinan saya untuk tetap menulis jadi berkurang. Maaf kalo saya alay, tapi serius deh! Motivasi yang saya bangun runtuh gitu aja. Saya mau melawan, tapi saya tak sanggup, jadi tolong, bantu saya menaikkan kepercayaan diri saya untuk bisa melawan segala sesuatu yang menghancurkan motivasi saya itu dan membangun motivasi yang baru.**

**Terimakasih atas segala persahabatan yang ditawarkan, kalian semua teman saya^^**

**At least, Mind to review?**

**Pleaseee~**

_**AllHearts and 12 forces in the middle of hesitancy**_


End file.
